Harry Potter and the Shinobi of Konoha
by hverbos
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has been corrupted! Now Dumbledore has turned to Tsuande for help to protect is school from the Dark Lord. But this time, she's not sending three or four Shinobi, she's sending twelve!
1. A New Mission

Hey, everyone, I hope you all enjoy my first story that I'm publishing to FanFiction. I accept reviews!

Start of Chapter One:

* * *

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall came bursting through the Headmaster's door into his office, "you can't be seriously thinking to hire Shinobi?!"

The Headmaster looked up from his desk and smiled as the Professor came up to him. Putting an enchanting spell on his quill, Dumbledore rose from his throne-like chair; allowing the quill to continue writing away the letter the would be sent to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I am very serious," he said calmly to McGonagall, "These are times when we need all the help we can get," he began to walk slowly out of his office with McGonagall beside him, "The Dark Lord has risen once again and the Ministry of Magic isn't letting the truth out and we'll not be getting any protection. So, I have taken matters in my own hands."

"But Albus, these people are more like savages!" McGonagall protested, "They kill to get paid, the children are taught at a young age to become a killer—"

"That is what many people believe, my friend," Dumbledore cut her off gently, "They think that they are killers; some even consider them as bad as the Dark Lord himself. But, unlike them, I have had the special time to get to know them. One, who was a close friend of mine, was the leader, or Hokage as they call them, of the village I am asking for."

"Was?"

"He was killed a few years ago," he explained, "But from what I have learned of the Shinobi is that they kill yes, but to protect. They are protectors and willing put their lives on the line for the people they are to protect. The Third Hokage died doing that, from the news that his student had sent me. She is now the new Hokage… Tsunade is her name. The Village Hidden in the Leaves owes me a favor after I helped them."

As they neared the Great Hall, McGonagall remained silent, processing on what the great wizard had said. She knew that convincing him to not hire the Shinobi wasn't going to happen. She was one of the few who knew about the world of Shinobi (as they call it). And from the things that she had known, the witch thought of them as savages. But, with what Dumbledore had said, she would give these Shinobi a chance.

But one other problem was on her mind. Both of the magic users stopped at the double doors of the Great Hall.

"What about the woman that the Ministry of Magic is sending?" she asked turning to him, "What if she comes walking in here like she's the Headmistress?"

"She is going to be taking over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts," he simply told her, "And even though she has little power here, we are to give her respect."

"Yes, Dumbledore," McGonagall nodded.

* * *

Tsunade scanned her eyes over the letter that she had received only a moment ago. The letter was from her late mentor's friend. The writing was handwritten and the paper was clean and crisp, even though Tsunade had guessed that the letter had gone through some abuse.

_**'Dear Lady Tsunade,**_

_**I am writing this letter to you for a request that I would like you to acknowledge. My school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the entire world is under threat by a very powerful wizard named Voldemort. My school is vulnerable to his threats and the government in our world has concealed the truth. With no protection, Voldemort's followers can penetrate our walls in some way even with a Barrier Spell.**_

_**I would like to hire a good number of elite Shinobi that you have available to come and protect my school and its students for a time of one year. I will understand if you are uncomfortable with sending that many away and only send a few. It is your choose.**_

_**Write your response on a new piece of paper and put it in the envelope. The owl will bring it back to me and I shall make a quick journey here to explain more if you except.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**PS My deepest regards to the loss of the Third Hokage.'**_

Tsunade sighed as she laid the piece of parchment down. Rubbing her temple as she rested her cheek on her hand; thoughts raced through her mind. Folding her hands together, she laid her chin on the laced appendages and let out another sigh. This is what she feared.

Nodding to no one, she fished out a clean scroll and ripped a piece of paper off the scroll. She ignored the thought that Shizune was going to kill her once she found out that she ripped a scroll… yet again. Writing a quick 'yes' on the sheet, she folded it up and slipped it into the cream colored envelope. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she gazed at the large grey owl that was perched on her desk; its big eyes looking back at her in a fierce sort of way.

"Here, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, grunting as she walked into her Mistress's office with a large pile of stacked paperwork, "Some more paperwork as arrived." Her vision was clearly blocked by the papers in her face, for she didn't notice the owl on Tsunade's desk.

"Shizune."

Shizune looked around the stack in her face and looked at her Mistress. Once she saw the owl, Shizune gaped at how big it was.

"Go get some meat for our little friend here," she ordered, "He has a long journey back to his master."

"And who might that be?" Shizune asked, clearly frozen to the spot. A smile played across the Sanin's face.

"Our new client with a very important mission," she smiled, a gleam in her eyes that Shizune knew was excitement.

* * *

It was a day after Tsunade had received the letter from Dumbledore, and she was expecting him already. Shizune asked her way she thinks that the new client would be here already when Tsunade had just sent the reply. Tsunade didn't tell her, but kept that same smile of excitement on her face.

Like any ordinary day, Tsunade was doing her piles of paperwork with a bottle of sake next to her. She had already gulped down one bottle a few moments ago. Setting down her pen, Tsunade poured some of the sake into a little cup and she drank it slowly, because when she drank the last one fast… let's just say that she got a bigger headache than what Naruto gives her. Suddenly, a loud POP exploded in the woman's ear. Tsunade nearly screamed, but she held it in.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, DUMBLEDORE!! WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs. The old wizard just chuckled.

"Well, good to see you too, Tsunade," the old wizard greeted back with a kind smile. Tsunade glared at the wizard.

"Alright, Albus, tell me what has happened," Tsunade said seriously. The great wizard nodded with a sigh. Once Tsunade has gotten over her little heart attack, she and Dumbledore had ventured out to walk along the outskirts of the village.

"Last year, my school played host to the Triwizard Tournament; a tournament that three schools would attend and compete. I don't know the exact details of how it happened, but from what a student of mine, named Harry Potter, has told me is that Voldemort has risen again. Voldemort's followers used a spell on the final event to capture Harry and use him to resurrect the Dark Lord.

Another student was with Harry when this happened, but he was killed. Luckily, Harry was able to escape with Cedric's body. But not before he witnessed the rise of Voldemort."

"What is the connection with Voldemort and this Harry Potter?" Tsunade asked.

"Fourteen years ago, Voldemort attacked and killed Harry's mother and father when he was only one. Voldemort was unable to touch Harry because of very powerful magic that his mother had cast over him. The only thing that Voldemort could do was leave a mark on Harry's forehead in the shape of the thunderbolt, which is the only place that Voldemort can touch him.

Anyway, Voldemort has risen once again, but the Ministry of Magic is refusing to let the truth out and is saying that is it all a lie. They fear the Dark Lord, and they don't want to face him for fear of their lives."

'_What brave wizards they are,'_ Tsunade thought sarcastically.

"So," Dumbledore continued, "I am taking matters into my own hands."

Tsunade nodded at Dumbledore's statement, she then asked, "In your letter, you said that you need quite a few of my elite Shinobi. How many do you need?"

"Well," he paused, "Twelve"

"TWELVE?!" she bursted out, coming to a halt.

"Well, you still have a set of lungs," Dumbledore chuckled, coming to a stop next to Tsunade.

His face then got serious once again, all matter of laughter in this eyes gone. "I understand if you are uncomfortable with the number and I will still be grateful if you just send a few," he reassured her.

Tsunade gulped down a lump in her throat and bite her lip. It was true; she was uncomfortable with the number, but if it was to help her old friend… She needed him to answer one more question that would finalize her decision.

"If Voldemort takes control over your world, is it a possibility that he will then come after the other worlds?" she asked.

Dumbledore only gave her a nod with a grim look on his face. This is what finalized her decision.

"Very well, twelve of my best Shinobi will protect your school from Voldemort and protect this Harry Potter," she said, her voice now professional.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, "You can only send three or four if it's comfortable for you, Tsunade." Tsunade shook her head.

"From what you have told me, Voldemort is a treat to not only your world, but also to mine. He is an enemy of Konoha, and we will help you in any way we can to make sure that he is defeated. All the Hidden Villages are living in peace together, so it will be alright to send that many. Besides… the Leaf Village owes you after you helped us."

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

Yeah! First chapter is done!!!


	2. Misson Start Part A

Yeah, chapter two has arrived!! Oh, and I also forgot to put in the pairing! Here they are: NarutoXHinata, TentenXNeji, ShikamaruXTemari, some SakuraXSasuke

Chapter start!

* * *

"Shizune," the Hokage called to her attendant.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune answered, walking into her office with, yet another, pile of paperwork.

"Summon Naruto," she ordered, "He and eleven others are going on a mission."

"E-Eleven?!"

Tsunade sighed at this, "Yes, eleven others. Now summon him and tell him to get his demon ass over here."

Shizune nodded, "Yes, milady."

* * *

Konoha had remained the same for as long as Naruto could remember. The only things that had changed was the monument for the Hokages (which now had Tsunade's face on it), the village was now back to normal after the attack from the Akatsuki years ago, and everyone, including Naruto had grown and changed much.

Now nineteen, Naruto had finally surpassed Sakura and all the other girls in height. His blue eyes were brighter and more intense, his golden hair had gotten just a little darker and it was beginning to look like the Fourth Hokage's, and his body was now lean and shaped with muscles with his usual tan skin. His whisper-like marks on his cheeks were still very much visible from when he was a kid. And just like his body had matured, so did his personality. Naruto was still the same in some ways, but he was more serious and didn't fight with Tsunade about missions; if he did, he had to avoid the many objects thrown at his head. He had also lost the pervert side of him; he hadn't done his Sexy Jutsu for years.

Well on his way to becoming Hokage, Naruto was now the Captain of Anbu Black Ops. He was even surprised that he was named Captain. He had thought that Neji, Shikamaru, or even Sasuke would have gotten the job, but no, he did.

After the Akatsuki was defeated, Naruto had convinced Sasuke to return to Konoha. Still messed up from the startling things that he had found out, Sasuke did return to the village, but remained locked up in confinement. With Naruto and everyone's help, Sasuke had made a recovery and was the one that changed the most out of all the friends.

Of course, one thing that defiantly hadn't changed about Naruto was his love of ramen. And that can be proved easily, for right at that moment, Naruto was having his daily bowl of ramen.

Slurping up the last of the noodles, Naruto let out a content sigh. "Aw man, that's the best bowl yet, Teuchi!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice now a little lower but had developed a warm tone to it.

The old ramen shop owner laughed at his favorite customer's comment. "Now, Naruto, are you just saying that 'cause you mean it or are you sucking up to me for a free bowl?" Naruto just laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, there you are Naruto," Shizune said with relief when she saw the teenager, "I'd had a feeling you'd be here."

"Hey, Shizune," Naruto greeted, looking over his shoulder at the Medical Ninja.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you immediately, Naruto," Shizune informed him, "She has a new mission for you and your team."

"Oh. Well," Naruto stood up from his seat, "Can't keep her waiting then." Naruto fished out his frog wallet (don't ask why he still has it), but before he could take out the money, a hand rested on his as if to stop it. Naruto looked up at the ramen shop owner, confused.

"It's on the house for today, Naruto," Teuchi said with a smile before Naruto could question his action, "After all… it is the anniversary of Master Jiraiya's death…"

Naruto's face immediately fell into sadness and grief. "Oh, yeah… I'd nearly forgotten… four years it's been, hasn't it?" Naruto murmured softly. Shizune's heart fell when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Pure sadness and agony filled his eyes while his face showed deep grief.

'_Naruto…'_

The atmosphere suddenly was slightly lifted when Teuchi chuckled.

"Well, you'd better get going," he told Naruto, "Lady Tsunade's probable wonder where you are." Naruto returned the old man's smile and walked out of the shop with a final 'good-bye.' Shizune followed right behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade," Naruto greeted the woman with his usual enthusiasm as he walked into her office, "What's the new mission you got for me?"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and glared at Naruto. "It's about time you got here!" she scolded, "Shizune sent you about thirty minutes ago!" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I took a little detour," he told her, "But, now I'm here. So what's up, Grandma?"

"I really wish you would call me by something more respectful," she muttered, but then said, "Anyway, you have a new mission. A very important one at that."

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked a more serious look on his face.

"You and your team will be traveling to a special kind of school. Your mission is to protect it and an individual by the name of Harry Potter."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the strange name. _'What kind of a name is that?'_

"Before I explain more of this mission," Tsunade continued, ignoring Naruto's expression, "you will need to gather your team of eleven others."

"What the— ELEVEN?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Yes, eleven," Tsunade simply said, now unfazed by the outbursts, "In total, that will be twelve of you on this mission. Now, who will you choose?"

"Oh, uh," Naruto thought for a moment, "Ah, got it! I'll be taking Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Tenten. That's only eight, but everyone else is unavailable."

"What about Rock Lee?"

"On a training mission with Gai." **(Note: Shizune and Tsunade shiver at this)**

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"She's still recovering from her last mission."

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Hospital as well."

"Let me guess… a stomach related sickness?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yep…"

Tsunade sighed with annoyance.

"May I request we get assistance from the Sand Village?"

"And who would you like to join the mission?" Tsunade asked, even though she pretty much knew the answer.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro," Naruto answered.

Tsunade only smiled, "Very well. I'll send a message to the Hidden Sand to request the Sand Siblings to join the mission. If they accept, they will be here in three days, which is plenty of time for you and the others to pack for this mission."

"How long is the mission?"

"A total of a year."

Naruto just raised his eyebrows for a moment at the time of the mission.

"Now scram!" Tsunade ordered, "Tell your teammates to pack for a year and meet back here in three days."

"Right," Naruto nodded.

* * *

"WHAT?! A WHOLE YEAR?!" Sakura shrieked.

"S-Sakura…calm down…" Naruto pleaded with a small chuckle; a sweat mark running down his forehead, "Besides…it's an A-ranked mission, so…"

After Naruto had left Tsunade's office, he had called his teammates for a meeting. So, there they all were; sitting in a somewhat circle on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Twelve is certainly a lot for one mission," Tenten remarked out loud, "I'm surprised that Lady Tsunade would send that many. Usually three or four go on missions."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto agreed, "I didn't bother asking her though, but she might explain more about the mission before we go."

"There is just one thing I'm concerned about," Sasuke came in, "There are only nine of us…"

Naruto smiled at his friend, "Don't worry, guys. Grandma Tsunade's requesting help from the Hidden Sand Village."

"Oh," Neji inquired, "We all can guess who the three will be…"

"The Sand Siblings," everyone agreed in unison, some with a laugh.

"Oh man," Shikamaru complained. Everyone looked down at him with curiosity. He was the only one laying down on the grass; knees crossed and hands behind his head.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't sent a letter to Temari in months," he said, "She's gonna murder me when they get here."

Kiba held in a throaty laugh, "Well, that's your fault for being too lazy to write to her." Shikamaru only shrugged.

"So, we'll be leaving in three days?" Hinata piped up, holding Naruto's hand. Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Grandma Tsunade said to pack for a year, but we'll mostly be wearing our Anbu uniforms; except on the weekends."

* * *

Three days had come and gone with everything the way it usually is in Konoha. Well, except for Sakura trying to spy on Tsunade to gather more information about this mission that was so important. But, she was not having much luck. Tsunade has once caught her, she had lost Tsunade, and/or many unpleasant things got in her way _(I'll leave that to your imagination)_.

Now it was the third day that the mission would start and the Sand Siblings would arrive. Naruto and everyone else had packed for the year. You would think that they would have huge bags, but no. Since they were going to be in their Anbu uniforms most of the time, the clothes they packed for everyday life was only a small backpack. Everything else: kunai, shiriken, katana, summoning scroll; those were also in their backpacks, but in one big scroll _(if you try to ask them to explain this, they will end up as confused as you are)_.

So there they were, nine Anbu Black Ops. standing in a straight line on the roof of the Hokage's Tower facing the Hokage has she stood there, getting impatient with waiting for the Sand Siblings.

_**Since we are waiting, I'll tell you who is who:**_

_**Naruto – Fox **_

_**Sakura – Cat **_

_**Sasuke – Snake **_

_**Hinata – Rabbit**_

_**Kiba – Wolf**_

_**Shino – Moth**_

_**Shikamaru – Bear**_

_**Tenten – Tiger**_

_**Neji – Dragon **_

Suddenly, sand began to form into a long tunnel that spiraled slowly. Getting thicker and thicker, nothing could now be seen through the sand. It looked like a tall mountain of sand. But then, the sand left as quickly as it came. Standing in on the roof with them now was none other than the Sand Shinobi. It was easy to tell who was who, even if they had their masks over their faces.

Gaara was still the shortest of the three, but his gourd and mask, that strangely resembled Shukaku, made him look like a force not to be trifled with. Temari was the next tallest. Her hair was still in those four ponytails but her hair was longer which made them not as spiky. Her mask resembled an eagle, and her large fan was strapped to her back with a black sash. Kankuro, even though he was the second youngest, was the tallest. But he only passed his sister by a few inches. No one could really tell if he had his war make-up under his spider mask, and just like his siblings, he had his usual wrapped up puppet strapped behind his back.

"Well, it's about time you got here," Tsunade addressed them, annoyance thick in her voice.

Kankuro laughed, "Sorry, Lady Tsunade, we ran into trouble."

"Oh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "and what trouble was that?"

Instead of Kankuro answering, Temari answered, trying to keep her voice straight. "Oh, nothing, nothing! It was just a minor setback. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, alright. Fall into line with the others."

As the three Sand Shinobi got themselves situated into line, Temari had squeezed herself next to Shikamaru. Lifting up her mask to reveal only half of her face, Shikamaru didn't dare look at her.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed softly and threateningly. Kiba had to hold in his laugh when he heard Shikamaru gulp.

"Alright, listen up!" Tsunade ordered, bring everyone's attention to her, "As you all know, you have a very important mission that you will be going on. **And for the sake of two worlds, you must not fail!**"

* * *

Chapter two has now ended! But this is only part A of this chapter. Yes, there is a part B.


	3. Mission Start Part B

Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter done. School and other things came up so I hardly have any time to to some writing but I got it done you all my favs! The last part of the two part chapter is complete. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter start!

* * *

The Sanin watched her Anbu glance at each other from the corner of the holes of their masks. Even though their faces were hidden, their body language told all. They were nervous. Seeing as no one was going to open the discussion, Tsunade continued with her briefing to the twelve young Shinobi.

"As of a few days ago, a letter from an old friend of mine came to me regarding a mission. This mission that he came to me with is of grave importance. After careful thinking, the mission's ranking as been changed from and A mission to now an S-ranked mission. Now, how many of you are believers of magic?"

Tsunade inwardly sighed, seeing that no one had called out. This was gonna take a while…

"Knowing the world now, everyone thinks that magic is just fantasy but, in fact, it's very much real," she told them, seeing some of the ninja being taken back by such a thing, "But, the world of magic and charka is separate by a barrier and some would think of it as two different worlds. For a brief history lesson, ninja and magic users, also known as wizards and witches, used to live in harmony a very long time ago, but that didn't last long. The wizard government, also known as the Ministry of Magic, began to fear Shinobi and called them savages. But, with the help of an old wizard, the world was split into two parts. One as the wizarding world and our world. Of course, that was thousands of years ago.

Anyway, the client goes by the name Albus Dumbledore. He has come to us with a mission to protect his school from an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort. To clear things up, Voldemort was once a student of the school, also known as Hogwarts, but, with his desire for power, he has come to be known as the greatest threat of the wizarding world."

"So, our mission is to protect the school and kill this Voldemort?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"You have only half right," the Hokage responded, "Your mission is to protect Hogwarts and a boy by the name of Harry Potter."

"Oh, now I remember you mentioning him before," Naruto muttered, "but what does this Harry Potter have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"I'm getting to that part now, Naruto," Tsunade said, annoyance in her voice from the blonde interrupting her so many times, but it quickly went away. "The connection between the two goes down to went Harry was just a baby. Voldemort was able to kill his parents but was unable to kill Harry. For years, the Ministry and the wizarding world believed that Voldemort was dead. Recently, Harry witnesses the 'return' of Voldemort. Now, he seeks revenge and will stop at nothing to continue his goal of power."

Tsunade was then silent, watching Naruto and his teammates. She sighed, "This is a lot to take in all at once, I understand, but it is critical to take this mission. Anyone has the right to refuse this mission and if you wish so, you may walk away."

Another wave of silence washed over the group. Looking at his teammates one at a time, Naruto then faced Tsunade. "We all accept this mission, Lady Tsunade."

A small smile played across her face, and with a quick nod, she pulled out a large kunai and tossed it to Naruto. Puzzlement could be seen in his eyes as he gazed at the weapon.

"Now, before you all leave, there are some others things I want to go over. During your stay, you may either call each other by code name or by your regular name in the presence of the students. It doesn't matter, but you can choose if you wish. Now for team positions; Naruto: you are squad leader; Gaara: you are second-in-command; Sakura: you are team medic; Neji, Hinata, Temari, and Shino: you are scouts; Kiba and Kankuro: you are trackers; Tenten: you are weapons master and interrogator; Sasuke: you are interrogator; and finally, Shikamaru: you are the team strategist.

Now, all other details are in the scrolls you each received. Any questions?"

Satisfied that no one asked any, Tsunade continued forward, "Everyone now touch the kunai that I gave Naruto."

Confused by their leader's suggestion, no one moved at first. But, Gaara then slowly came to Naruto's side and touched the kunai by the blade gently. Following the Kazekage's action, the others moved into a small circle around the kunai, each touching the blade with a finger. Hearing the Hokage chuckling, all heads turned to her.

Waving to them all with a smile, a sudden yank to their naval made them disappear from the Hokage's sight.

"Good luck, my dear friends…"

* * *

All of the Shinobi couldn't help but give out cries of surprise went they felt the force yank at their navels'. It didn't last long, when most of them landed in a pile on top of one another after the force stopped.

"Naruto, get your butt outta my face!" Shikamaru shot at the demon vessel.

"Well, get your face outta my butt!"

"Ow, Tenten! Your elbow's jabbing my stomach!"

"Sorry, Sakura, Temari's fan is jabbing my side!"

"EEEEEKKKKK!! Shino, your bugs!" Hinata squeaked.

"Urgh! Kiba, when was the last time you had a bath?!"

"This morning!!!"

"**GET OFF!**" a deep voice shouted, muffled by the many bodies of top of it. Sand began to form around the group and one by one, each ninja was pulled off and out of the pile. As fate would have it, Gaara was at the bottom of the pile, and now he was now standing to his feet, rubbing the dusk off his body.

A sudden, soft chuckled suddenly caught the attention of the Shinobi. Turning toward the sound, they saw a man with a long white beard, glasses, and a….DRESS?! Beside the man was a large, red and orange bird that gazed at the young ninjas with eyes that look like they would pierce right through you.

"Well, you all are certainly a lively bunch," the old man chuckled again.

* * *

Yeah! By patient for the next part!

Hverbos signing out!


End file.
